


A Growing Belly

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Milk kink, Minor ABO Dynamics, Mpreg, cats and dogs, everyone loves pregnancy photos, growing babies, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack is now well into his second trimester and dealing with the side effects. A large belly, babies kicking his bladder, and everyone wanting to touch said belly like he's Buddha. It's a little annoying, but at least he has Gabriel there to help keep him sane. And deal with the less comfortable and embarrassing part of being a pregnant molly; leaking teats.





	A Growing Belly

**Author's Note:**

> W4nderingstar, I'm blaming you. Just know that all of this is because of you. I swear I was never this brave to post weird shit until I started talking to you. You wonderful person helping me channel my weirdness into these two sad dads.

Jack kept his arms folded behind his back as he spoke with Gabriel. This was an official matter that he and Gabriel were talking about, particularly the risk factors of the mission he and a handful of his Blackwatch agents were heading out on. Gabriel was frowning, rubbing slowly at his beard as he nodded in agreement.

“It’s just a reconnaissance mission,” Gabriel soothed. “The worst that’s going to happen is that we’re spotted.”

“No firefights,” Jack urged. “You’re in a populated sector. The chance for civilian injury or casualty is too high. We can’t allow collateral damage. Not this time.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Strike Commander,” Gabriel inclined his head before he leaned in and kissed him. “And I’ll be fine, Jack. Don’t worry.”

“It’s what a mate does,” Jack sighed as he flicked his tail. “If I didn’t worry, it means I didn’t care. That would worry you more.”

“I know,” Gabriel smiled before gently licking his cheek. If Jack didn’t know that dogs were gross, he might have been disgusted. “And I love you for it, my sunshine.”

“Rub the belly for good luck!” Jesse shouted.

Jack’s ears folded back before he self-consciously rested his hands on his belly. The babies were growing at a healthy rate, but three little jellybeans demanded a lot of room even if they were only about five months along. Gabriel flipped Jesse off before he knelt down to nuzzle at Jack’s belly. He was careful to avoid the swollen teats, knowing how sensitive they were now that milk production was well on its way.

Nuzzling Jack’s belly was something he did before he left for a mission, even if he was only going to be gone for a day. It was comforting and Jack loved feeling his mate’s face against his belly, even if it was through his protective armor.

“You be good for your Momma,” Gabriel cooed to the babies inside. “Stay off his bladder at night so he can sleep.”

Jack felt one of them roll over and smiled as a tiny hand pressed against his belly and Gabriel’s nose. Gabriel’s tail wagged furiously at the contact, his brown eyes shimmering with tears as he nuzzled the tiny hand.

“Yes, Papi’s here,” he soothed. “I’m going to be gone for a little while, but I’ll come right back. Don’t you worry, my darlings; Papi won’t ever leave you alone.”

Gabriel kissed over Jack’s belly before he stood up and kissed Jack one more time. Jack rested his forehead against Gabriel’s, purring happily as Gabriel’s fingers kneaded his ears.

“Be safe,” Jack whispered as he pulled away.

“I will be; promise,” Gabriel smiled and kissed Jack’s palm. “Okay, you lot; on the dropship. Let’s move!”

Jack backed up to a safe distance as the agents trotted up the loading deck to the dropship. Jack lifted a hand to keep the wind out of his face as the engines powered up and the loading deck started rising. Gabriel saluted sharply before he turned and vanished into the ship. It rose slowly into the air before shooting off towards the east. Jack took a deep breath as the ship vanished from sight and turned to head back inside.

He headed for the medical bay for his latest check-up. He was upset that Gabriel wasn’t going to be there with him, but it was just to make sure their jellybeans had reached their next growth milestone. Angela was waiting for him with a smile, a tray of salmon set out for him.

“You don’t have to bribe me to get on the table,” Jack said as he eyed the salmon hungrily.

“I figured you’d be hungry,” Angela replied as she pulled a pair of gloves on. “How’s the weight distribution?”

“Mostly on my stomach and hips,” Jack said as he hauled himself up onto the medical berth and laid down. He hiked his shirt up over his belly and carefully unlatched the catch for his nursing bra. He winced as his heavy teats immediately released milk all over his belly, soaking his white fur. “Fuck.”

“That’s normal,” Angela soothed as she got a towel to soak up the milk. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“It’s a little hard not to when I smell like milk,” Jack grimaced. “All the toms notice.”

“Well, if they don’t realize it’s because you’re pregnant, they need to have their heads’ checked,” Angela said as she got the ultrasound jelly out. “You aren’t producing milk for the fun of it. Your babies need milk to grow big and strong.”

“Still, if I’m not wearing the bra, I soak right through my shirt and it stinks,” Jack folded his ears back miserably. “And everyone just _stares_. You’d swear I was letting Gabe mount me in public or something.”

“They’re just rude,” Angela said as she dabbed at his belly and started rubbing the jelly into his fur. “Although, if you’re alright with it, I would like to take a sample of your milk to make sure you’re producing the right proteins. I’m not sure how much the SEP chemicals would affect your milk production and the doctors I’m in contact with have expressed similar concerns. We want to make sure your babies are as healthy as they can be and it all starts at the milk.”

“Yah, no problem,” Jack nodded his head before he glanced eagerly at the screen.

Angela smiled as she turned the screen towards him and started moving the wand around. It took a few tries before she managed to get the image centered. Jack whimpered happily at the sight of his babies. Two were sharing a sack, snuggling up against each other as their mouths opened slowly. The third was turned away from their siblings, but even as Angela moved the wand, they rolled over to snuggle with the twins.

“They’re putting on weight quick,” Angela smiled. “I don’t see any signs of stress or genetic problems. They’re doing great, Jack.”

“I’m glad,” Jack sighed as he watched his bundles of joy wiggle and snuggle inside of him. “I’m still laughing that they wouldn’t let you sex them.”

“Legs crossed and everything,” Angela laughed as she moved the wand. “Oh...well, I think that little one all on their lonesome is going to be a dog.”

Jack watched the stubby tail twitch and smiled. “Gabe’ll be happy,” he said.

“And you?” Angela asked softly.

“Oh, Angie, I don’t care,” he laughed. “They’re healthy and growing. That’s all I care about.”

“That’s good,” Angela smiled. “Okay, I’ll get a pump and get that milk sample.”

Jack nodded as she walked away, reaching down to run his fingers through his belly fur. A hand immediately pressed against his, the tiny little nubs barely making an indent through the thick fur. He cooed to his baby, rolling carefully onto his side so they weren’t pressing on his bladder. He winced as his teats made a mess on the floor, grumbling about them filling up way too fast.

“Here we are,” Angela said as she sat down beside him. “I’ll take a sample from each swollen teat, okay?”

Jack nodded and helped her get the breast pump situated over one teat. He let out a soft groan of relief as it started pumping, pulling the milk out in pulsating bursts. Angela let a small bottle fill up before she moved the pump to the next teat. She filled four bottles and carefully labelled them before setting them aside.

“There,” she said. “All done. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”

“Okay,” he nodded as he got to his feet.

He pulled his shirt back down over his stomach and headed for his office. Ana had a stack of paperwork waiting for him when he arrived. He let out a long sigh before he walked over and settled himself down at his desk. The joys of being a commanding officer. There was never any respite from the paperwork.

* * *

 

“Jack, I’m home,” Gabriel called as he walked into the apartment. “I wrote up the report on the way back so it’s waiting on your desk for tomorrow. Where is my fuzzy sunshine?”

“Couch,” Jack called. “The jellybeans are revolting to me moving and I can’t take them kicking my bladder again.”

Gabriel chuckled as he walked into the living room. Jack was curled up on the couch, a huge blanket draped over him. Gabriel knelt down to kiss his mate, rubbing their noses together as Jack let out a soft sigh.

“I missed you,” Jack murmured as his soft blue eyes opened. “It’s been lonely.”

“I’m home now,” Gabriel soothed as he kissed over Jack’s nose and cheeks. “I’m not leaving again for a while.”

“Good,” Jack smiled as he slowly sat up. “Mmm, couch isn’t big enough for two. Let’s go to the bedroom.”

Gabriel opened his mouth to tease his mate about his growing belly, but anything he was about to say died as Jack got to his feet. His stomach had grown while Gabriel was away and he could see the outline of one little baby as it rolled over. His hips had widened, turning and opening up his pelvis for when he had to give birth. His butt had filled out too, forming an almost perfect heart shape under his jeans. Gabriel wanted nothing more than to bury his face in that plush ass and forget about the world.

“Gabe, you coming?” Jack called as he stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder.

“You keep swaying those hips and I will!” Gabriel grinned widely as he got to his feet. “Hot damn; just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier, you went and blew me away.”

Jack blinked at him before he turned bright red and turned away. “Gabriel!”

“What?” Gabriel laughed as he trotted over and buried his face in Jack’s neck, his tail wagging madly behind him. “How can I not love a pregnant you? Look at these full hips and that fertile belly and that cute round bum. You’re gorgeous, babe.”

“I look like a pregnant molly, nothing else,” Jack grumbled as he squirmed in Gabriel’s arms. “You’re just looking for an excuse to mount me.”

“Like I need an excuse to make love to my mate,” Gabriel chuckled as he nosed Jack’s cheek. “I’m serious, Jack. Seeing you bloom with our babies in your belly is mesmerizing. I can’t get enough!”

“There’s one more thing,” Jack sighed heavily as he slipped from Gabriel’s arms. “Don’t laugh, okay?”

Gabriel tipped his head to the side as Jack deftly stripped out of his clothing. His eyes followed the contours of his mate’s body and he felt himself growing hard at the sight. His belly fur had gotten thick and lush, hiding the swollen red nipples from sight. Or, it would have if they weren’t leaking the minute Jack removed the nursing bra.

“Oh, they’ve gotten that bad?” Gabriel asked as he walked over.

“They have,” Jack sighed. “I have to pump them almost three times a day. It’s so un _comfortable_!”

Jack squealed as Gabriel’s mouth closed over a nipple and started suckling. Rich milk filled his mouth, drawing a long groan from Gabriel. He looked up at his mate and grinned around the sensitive nipple before burying his face in the soft fur.

“I can help with that,” he promised as he drained the teat and moved onto the next one.

“You are not a pup, Gabriel,” Jack hissed, but didn’t push him away. “You don’t need my milk.”

“But it’s so delicious, my love,” Gabriel grinned as he leaned further down and popped the third teat into his mouth. “Mmm, nice and creamy.”

“You’re lucky it feels good or I’d kick your ass,” Jack huffed as he backed up to the bed and laid down. “Fuck, you’re better than that pump.”

Gabriel let out a low growl of amusement before he moved to the fourth teat and drained it too. “There,” he said as he pulled away and cleaned milk out of his beard. “Nice and empty. Now that my tank is fuel, I can make you feel good.”

“Gabe,” Jack smiled as he brought on leg up so that Gabriel could nuzzle between his thighs. “You’re so weird.”

“Mmm,” Gabriel agreed as he kissed over the dimpled flesh that would eventually become Jack’s birth canal. “I just love everything about you. Now hush and let the father of your babies take care of your loneliness.”

The long moan he drew from Jack as his tongue rolled over the delicate flesh of his underside was more than enough indication that Jack approved.

* * *

 

“What are you wearing, Strike Commander?” the photographer demanded.

Jack looked down at his uniform in confusion. “My uniform? Like I always wear to these photo ops,” he said slowly.

“What good is that to me?” she demanded with a snort. “You can barely see you baby bump!”

“That’s the point?” Jack ran his fingers slowly through his hair. “It’s supposed to keep them supported without making it obvious….”

“Sir, with all due respect, that is precisely the _opposite_ reason I’m here today,” the photographer sighed. “We’re supposed to be showing off your baby bump, not hiding it.”

“Well, yes,” Jack agreed slowly. “But this is much more crowd appropriate.”

“Sir, please,” the photographer rubbed her face. “Just...just take it all off. We want to see your belly and naked photos of baby bellies are extremely popular.”

“I, but, what, why?” Jack squeaked and took a step back, looking for an escape route. “That was not what I agreed to!”

He wasn’t going to pose naked for these pictures! He was supposed to be the dignified leader of Overwatch, not some celebrity tabloid-whore looking to stay relevant! He would not allow himself to be dragged down like that and if she honestly thought he was going to be okay with that…!

“Ma’am,” Gabriel cleared his throat as he stepped forward and gently wrapped his arms around Jack’s middle. “Why don’t we take a few pictures in uniform together first, just so the audience knows who we are?”

“And you are…?” the photographer arched an eyebrow.

“Commander Gabriel Reyes,” Gabriel replied coldly. “The father.”

The photographer’s mouth fell open before she started wagging her short tail excitedly. “Ho-ly shit!” she cackled. “Sorry, Commander; I didn’t recognize you without the beanie. Oh, this is _perfect_! People just eat the ‘friends turned lover’ stuff like crack! I love it. Come on; get in front of the screen and I’ll get the first few shots going.”

“Thanks,” Jack whispered as Gabriel walked with him over to the screen.

“Anything for you, my love,” Gabriel cooed as he kissed his cheek.

The photographer worked her magic on them, getting them in a number of poses before she had them escorted off to be disrobed. The Omega that helped Jack get changed helped him hide his teats tastefully, smiling as he slipped his housecoat over his shoulders. The pictures of him and Gabriel lying naked beside each other with his belly as the centerpiece were even more fun to take.

By the end of the day, Jack couldn’t wait to see the end product. And he wasn’t disappointed when Ana came running into the lunchroom with the latest edition of the world news magazine that loved highlighting Overwatch’s accomplishments and ‘resident sexy men and women’.

The cover had a picture of Jack standing tall and proud with his arms folded behind his back. “Overwatch Strike Commander Expecting Babies - Our exclusive photoshoot with him and the proud father”. There were the usual smaller headings advertising other stories, but Ana flipped past them to get to the picture of Jack and Gabriel with their hands on Jack’s belly in a cheesy little heart.

“Aw,” Jesse teased as Ana flipped the page. “AW!”

Jack smiled at the picture of him and Gabriel resting their foreheads against each other as their hands covered Jack’s belly protectively. The caption read ‘Daddy Dog can’t wait to meet his kittens’. Gabriel smiled, leaning over to kiss Jack’s cheek.

“It’s always an honour to work with Strike Commander Morrison in a photo ops,” Ana read out, “but I was shocked to find out that his mate was Commander Gabriel Reyes. I don’t know why this was kept a secret, but I can tell you that I’ve never seen a more committed and happy couple in my mobile studio. Commander Reyes soothed all of Strike Commander Morrison’s insecurities away and Strike Commander Morrison helped Commander Reyes smile and laugh.”

“Oh wow,” Reinhardt whistled as Ana turned the page to the naked pictures. “I hadn’t realized your belly was that big, Jack. Your uniform hides it well.”

Jack smiled shyly as everyone nodded in agreement. All of the pictures were tasteful and they had touched up his belly to hide how obvious his teats were. Gabriel sighed happily at the pictures, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder as everyone cooed over the pictures.

The one that everyone seemed to love most was the one where Gabriel was gently kissing over his belly where you could just faintly make out a tiny foot pressing up through the fur and flesh. Jack personally preferred the one where he and Gabriel were curled up and holding each other with the covers up over their hips.

“My staff and I wish Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes a safe pregnancy and the joys of parenthood in the future,” Ana smiled.

“She’s my favourite,” Jack chuckled as he rested a hand on his stomach and let out a sigh. “But I have to cut the fun short. I have a meeting with the UN to get ready for.”

Everyone whined in displeasure as Jack got to his feet. Gabriel followed him, pressing his head against Jack’s as they walked away. Gabriel kissed his forehead as they headed for Jack’s office, his scent as warm and comforting as ever.

“Those pictures were beautiful,” Gabriel murmured. “That woman is a wizard with lighting.”

“She did make me look good,” Jack mused as they stepped into his office. “And they brushed up the bite marks, you notice that?”

“Well, they do have to keep it somewhat PG,” Gabriel teased as he kissed Jack’s neck. “Can’t let the world see that your mate likes to leave marks to show who owns his heart.”

Jack let out a small laugh as he rubbed his nose against Gabriel’s. “You have just as many love bites, Gabi,” he teased.

Gabriel’s retort was cut off by the alarm going off on Jack’s desk. He got himself settled and Gabriel rolled a chair over to sit beside him as the holoscreen blinked into existence to show the gathered UN officials ready to start the meeting.  

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Jack is growing a birth canal. I'm trying to come up with a biological way for male mollies and omegas to give birth to their babies that doesn't involve the colon. This was the next logical conclusion. And before anyone says "Cesarean section", no. That's a major surgery and not something to throw around willy-nilly.
> 
> Anyways, hope you people enjoy the continuation of a story that was only supposed to be a one-shot but is now a series of spaced out one-shots about a pregnant man, his husband, and growing belly-beans.


End file.
